


Is Keeping Me Waiting

by sandyk



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, It's a heist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Kevin's evil, so very very evil, Jake concludes.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Is Keeping Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. title from carly simon's anticipation.

Kevin smiled and Jake shuddered a little. It went right to his be scared space which thankfully distracted from his feel like a failure space. Sometimes Kevin was scary. Jake tried not to remember Kevin's reaction to the Captain Corelli's Mandolin Incident. It was that kind of smile, scary and angry and possibly evil? Kevin wasn't evil. 

Then Kevin explained everything he'd done to win this year's heist and Jake reconsidered his Kevin not evil theory. Kevin was evil. Pure evil. The feel like a failure space was winning, taking over all of Jake's brain pan. 

Amy said, "You're right. He's so evil." She said it like it was hot. No way Amy thought that was hot. Rosa found bad guys and gals hot, not Amy. Be jealous space activated and rushed in to displace feel like a failure space. Jake preferred that, honestly. 

"You're hot," Rosa said. 

"See, Amy?" Jake was aware of how high his voice suddenly was. He was aware. 

Amy looked surprised. But she could be an excellent actress. Actor. Amy was also dealing with losing so she was about to get very defensive. Jake said, "I'm saying, Rosa thinks evil is attractive, not you! You like me! You really really like me! I'm not evil."

"Kevin has also proven himself extremely competent," Holt said, in his quote unquote sexy voice. Jake was happy their relationship was strong, he loved his dads. No divorce for his dads. But also, suddenly, Jake did not like Holt finding Kevin sexy. Holt and Amy liked a lot of the same things. 

"Everyone thinks competence is sexy," Jake said. Fear of failure space was overtaking everything. He was going to lose his wife. He was definitely overreacting. Really overreacting. Jake shook his head, trying to dislodge his irrational feelings. It was working. He was a mature human being. His wife loved him best. Jake was also competent. 

"That is not true," Scully said. "I've been married at least three times. Zinger!"

"In conclusion," Kevin said. "I win this year's heist. I am the reigning human slash genius."

"So evil," Amy said. "And competent."

"Nooooo," Jake said. "Now repeat that you still like me! Repeat it!"

Kevin said, "Did Amy say that a first time?"

"Jake, chill, I love you, we're fine, it's all good, it's okay we both lost again just like last year, I certainly haven't lost my edge by giving into base emotions and linking my life to you," Amy said. 

"Ha ha ha," Jake said. "This has been a great day. What a great day."

Kevin leaned in to whisper into Jake's ear. "If only you'd told me about Captain Corelli's Mandolin."

"Oh, no, it was all revenge! Revenge!"


End file.
